Add A Little Darkness
by AnnastaziaLucisCaelum605
Summary: I made this story ages ago on Wattpad and figured I could post it here too.
1. Character Intro's Pitch

Meet Pitch Black

Meet Pitch Black. A considerably evil individual, also known as the Boogeyman.

Although he really isn't all that bad. He is just misunderstood... all he really wants is to be loved. And just one person is enough.

That person just so happens be the newest Guardian, Jack Frost.

Character intros right now. I'll have actual chapters up soon. Lots of love!


	2. Character Intro's Jack

Meet Jack Frost

These are just character introductions right now so bare with me please.

Meet Jack Frost. The admittedly young Guardian of Fun, that lives in Burgess and is often times seen by his believers, flying around town during Fall and Winter.

Jack Frost has a secret that he refuses to tell anyone else, even Baby Tooth.

He is Bisexual. And the two people he likes are either "evil", or they hate him.

And the only other person who knows about his sexuality, or knew, was his sister.

Flashback

After a long day at work, she decided to go visit the Pond where Jack died. After talking out loud about her stressful day, she decided to go home to get some rest.

On her way home, it started raining heavily and little did she know, a drunk driver had fallen asleep at their wheel.

Before she even had time to blink, she knew it was over.

Just before her car collided head on with the other driver, she whispered out loud, "I love you big brother." And then bang. They both died on impact.

Jack was devastated for a while. And a very long while at that. For almost 50 years, he was depressed. Jumping from place to place, country to country, just to try and forget about it.

When he got back to Burgess, he realized something. She was still with him. In every thing he did, he had fun, despite being so sad. And he realized, she wouldn't want him to be so sad or hurt.

He always made things better and so much more fun when they were kids. Even when she was hurt or crying, he made her laugh and see the brighter side of things.

And after almost 300 years, he tries to make other children see the positive things in life. No matter what they have been through, because he knows how even just little things, like a snowball fight, can make the crappiest day a lot better.


	3. Character Intro's Bunnymund (Bunny)

Meet Aster Bunnymund

Meet Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny for short.

The Guardian of Hope and new beginnings.

He has a secret as well, though he keeps it burried deeper than even Jack Frost. And that is precisely who his secret is aimed at.

Bunny has very slowly started falling in love with Jack. After the defeat of Pitch Black, he realized that he had some seriously strong feelings for the young man.

Now we all know that Bunnymund has a very bad temper when it comes to Jack Frost and his antics, but even he had to admit that one of his favorite things about his beloved Frostbite, was his ability to make anyone smile. And his smirk that he make when he makes a point to the other Guardians.

Bunnymund, being himself, refuses to admit any feelings towards Frost to himself at the present time. But who knows, maybe later on, he will come to terms with his feelings and tell Jack before its too late.

If anyone has any ideas for the story line, message me or comment! Lots of love!


	4. Chapter 1: Pitch's Escape

Chapter One: Pitch's Escape

And so it began

Pitch's P.O.V

It is time to escape. I have finally regained enough strength to see Jack once again! My entire existence has been one of neglect, discontent, loneliness, and hate. Suddenly, I realize I'm thinking about Jack.

He comes to the entrance so often, and all he does is talk to himself. He has no idea that I listen to his every word. I wish I could help him with all his problems and rejoice with him in his accomplishments...

"Ahh, my young Jack... I will show you how much you mean to me..." I say to myself as I walk up to the entrance to my prison. I look up to see darkness. "Oh good, it's night. The perfect time to get out of this Hell hole." I say to my little Nightmare, Dario.

He and his sister Nightmare Natalia, are the only two who did not turn on me when I lost the previous Battle with the Guardians.

They are the only two I can trust right now. At least until I get Frost by my side. "And that, I will." I tell my two loyal mares.

I'm having pretty bad writers block so any ideas or feedback would be extremely appreciated. I'm sorry this Chapter is so short, but I will either add to it, or just make the next chapter when I get inspired. Lots of Love! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 2: Jack's Revelation

Chapter Two: Jack's Revelation

I'm dedicating these next two chapters to imagine_the_universe and their story You Were Not Alone. It is a really awesome story so far and I want to help out the popularity of that story and its author because only one other person next to myself has read it so far and I don't think that is right. I'm sure I'm not the only one who who be a bit upset and more than a little discouraged if I only had a couple reads on my story. Speaking of, when I saw had 43 reads on my story I screamed and started jumping around my house because I never thought I would EVER have as many reads on this story as I do. So thank you so much for reading guys and gals! Lots of love from me to all of you and please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think so far! Please go check out imagine_the_universe's story You Were Not Alone. Thanks and Enjoy!

Jack's P.O.V

"Hey Jamie! Come on, you're gonna be late for your DATE!" I yell to my first believer and good friend, Jamie. He has finally gotten himself a date with his crush, Jessica Lyon, the second most popular girl in college.

It's funny because I never thought I would be the one telling anyone to be on time for something, yet here I am.

"I know, I know! I'm hurrying, but I don't know how to tie this stupid tie!" He shouts back to me from his bedroom. I fly through the house and burst into his room, stopping in front of him.

Laughing, I tell him, "Here, let me do it." And start the quick process of tying the tie.

"Since when do you know how to tie ties?" He teases. I laugh and finish tying it up.

"I've got my sources," I laugh, "There, all done, and you look handsome if I do say so myself." Looking down at his tie he nods and then looks back up to me.

"Thanks Jack... I'm nervous." He says, looking down again. I have the sudden urge to hug him, so I do just that. I grab his wrist and pull him to me. To my surprise, he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me back tightly.

"Don't worry Jamie, you will be great, I just know it. And if you want, I'll meet you back here after your done and you can tell me how it went. Alright?" He nods into my chest and right then I knew that I liked him. Wait! How can I like him!? He's 19 turning 20! And he is straight! At least, I'm pretty sure he is... I don't know right now, with the way we're standing. Ugh I'll figure this out later but he will be late if we stay like this any longer.

As if reading my mind, he loosens his hold on my waist and looks up at me."I should go now.." he whispers. His green eyes bore into mine with confusion and something else. I lean forward and his eyes widen. I smile and shake my head leaning forward to kiss his forehead lightly.

"Good luck. You'll be fine. She'll like you." Though not as much as I apparently do, I think to myself.

"Alright, if you say so Jack. Thanks for everything." Jamie says, smiling and blushing adorably. Letting each other go, he turns around walks out of his room and heads to the front door. "See ya when I get back, right?" He asks before opening the door.

"Sure thing Jamie. Have fun!" I laugh,

and then he was gone.

"Oh Snowball, what is wrong with me!" I shout out loud to the empty house before I fly over to the open window in Jamie's room, jump out, close the window halfway, and take off to the entrance of Pitch's prison to think.

Please don't shoot me! You'll see why he goes there to think in the next chapter.

Comment and talk to me! Lots of Love!


	6. Chapter 3: Thinking Out Loud

Chapter Three: Thinking Out Loud

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't hate me.. I've had horrible writers block and I finally remembered where I was going with this story! Soooo, I hope you enjoy!

~Jack's P.O.V.~

Making my way to Pitch's prison, I assemble a small stool of wood and ice to sit on when I get there.

I often come here to think, and for some reason, I always feel calm and welcome here... Though Snowflakes knows why... Anyways, I'm here now, and so, setting down the rather comfortable stool, I sit And let the thinking begin.

~Jack's Inner Thoughts~

What are my feelings for Jamie? You like him.

But in what way? Not sure

Are they mutual or is it just me? Probably just you, Jack...

When did I let this happen? Must have just snuck up on ya.

Is there any way possible that it could be an affect from the other one? Almost 100% guaranteed.

Why do I feel like this? Because you miss him Jack, and you want to feel wanted and needed again.

He has nothing to do with this! Oh but you know he does... Shut up!

~End Inner Thoughts~

"Ugh! Why do I miss you so bad!? Damn you... Pitch Black... You were nothing but trouble for the other Guardians, and yet... you only wanted me on your side... what was so special about me that made you want me on your side?" I question the black hole in the ground beside me. I kick the stool aside and sit on the ground, closer to the entrance.

Laying down on my back and looking at the stars in the sky, I exhale slowly.

"What have you done to me?"

And with that, I close my eyes. Moments later though, I hear a voice. A deep, husky, and hypnotic voice. One that I haven't heard in a long, long time. One, that I didn't know I had missed, as much as I now realize I did.

"You missed me Jack?"

Alright, so I would still love some help on this story, but I don't know how to make anyone else able to create in my story... help a fellow Wattpader out and tell me some advice about writing on here.

Lots of Love!

~Anna


	7. Chapter 4: The Confession

Chapter Four: The Confession

Again, sorry about the wait

~Jack's P.O.V.~

"You missed me Jack?" His voice rang through the darkness. Sitting up quickly and looking around, I start to panic inside. "I'm surprised you too, wanted to see me again." He carries on, his voice coming closer to me.

"P-pitch, How did you g-get out?" I stutter, damming myself for being so jumpy and letting it show. I hear him chuckle and all of a sudden, I feel arms wrap around me and hands rest on my chest. I know he can feel my heart racing and it angers me a bit. But, in all honesty, I feel myself starting to relax into his arms as Pitch whispers into my ear,

"I hear you talking to yourself Frost. Every time you come to my so-called door, I hear you." He kisses my neck softly, and his touch is like a Phoenix's feather on my skin. I shudder in his grasp and he sighs. "I listen to you talk about your problems, your accomplishments, your life... everything... Ever since the first time you came to this place, I started saving my strength to be able to come and talk to you, to see you... to hold you, the way I am now..." Pitch sits down fully and pulls me onto his lap. Oddly enough, I find myself laying the back of my head on his shoulder. "and to try and help you whenever you needed it." For a moment, he pauses and then speaks more clearly. "I have also missed you Jack."

I smile to myself for a moment before I frown and then speak. "Pitch, I find this hard to believe. As much as I would love to stay like this," I gesture to us, "I don't know if I can believe what your saying or if your just trying to melt this frozen heart of mine and then destroy what's left of it..." He straightens his back a bit and spins me around in his lap, making me straddle him and look him in the eyes. As I look, I see his golden eyes are swirling with emotion. Something I've never seen happen with him.

"Jack... I would not lie about this. I would NEVER hurt you like that... I wouldn't be able to. I care about you too much..." Looking into his eyes as he speaks and listening to his tone, make me feel like he is being sincere, but I'm so afraid of being hurt anymore that I am forced to say this,

"Can you prove that what you're saying isn't a joke or some twisted ploy to get me to fall for you even more?" And with that question, I realize the one thing I've been telling myself for almost ten years, that I wasn't in love with Pitch Black... was a total and utterly complete lie. I look down at our bodies, close together with little room between and I blush.

"Jack... look at me." He says, but I don't. I don't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes. He lifts my chin up to look at him. "Jack..." he whispers. I look at his lips then my eyes slide up to watch his as he looks at my face. His eyes shift down to look at my lips and I notice his eyes darkening.

I shudder slightly as his eyes flick back up to mine as he leans in. I feel my heart beat speed up and then... his lips are on mine...

Alright! I hope you enjoyed that little chapter! I will be updating again in a short bit here. So read on! Comment and let me know what you think! Lots of Love!


	8. Chapter 5: Kiss One Another

Chapter Five: Kiss One Another

realize that I haven't updated in for ever and I'm really sorry, I've been so busy with life and school just started and I'm still a junior when I should be a senior this year but I'm not and I am BEYOND pissed about it... anyways, I really feel like I've been neglecting this story and you readers' and I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me :( enjoy:

~Jack's P.O.V.~

I sat there, shocked into silence by the feel of his warm lips on my cold ones. For a moment, my mind went blank, then I was confused and then... I was entangling my hands in his soft, black hair.

I pulled him closer, and kissed him back. I don't know if it was just me being childish or him being so fucking beautiful, that made me start crying but that's what I did. In the middle of the most amazing moment of my life, I started crying!

Pitch, being the person he is, pulled back, feeling his face get wet, and panicked.

"J-Jack? Are you crying? Oh my god I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, actually I know what I was thinking, but I don't know why I acted on it, I'm so sorry! Please Jack don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry because of an idiot like me..." he pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but smile at it, tears still running down my face as I told him how I felt.

"Pitch... I'm not upset... I'm just so God damn happy..." I whispered, not able to get much of my voice back without it cracking. I smile again, into his chest and squeeze him just a little, to let him know I'm alright. "And your not an idiot." I told him, tapping the back of his head. I leaned back and kissed him quickly, wanting to avoid an argument about him being stupid or not. And just realizing what he had said, I bushed, pulled back and whispered, "you think I'm beautiful?" And earned myself a much more heated kiss. That in turn made me grind down on his pelvis area as I was still sitting on his lap straddling him.

After I pulled back from our third kiss, he chuckled and ran his hands through my hair. "Thank goodness, I thought I may have made you hate me for a moment." He smiled.

HOLY SHIT, PITCH ACTUALLY SMILED!?

Alright! Thanks for reading this horrendous chapter, I'll try to update very Monday and Friday but Idk how that will work out so I'm gonna try but don't kill me if I don't. Lots of Love! Vote and comment! Sadly I've literally only gotten one comment and I'm kinda saddened by that... but I've got over 200 reads so far! Yay for my story! Pretty proud of it :) let me know if you like my work so far in the comments and I'll give you a shout out!


	9. Chapter 6: Never Leave Me

Chapter Six: Never Leave Me

So I'll admit, I am lost in this story... but I'll try my best!

~Pitch's P.O.V.~

" Jack..." I whisper to the boy I have cared about for so long, "I love you.. so much." I feel him smile into my chest as I play with his silvery-white hair.

"I love you even more Pitch." He says as he goes to stand up. I smile again at how adorable he is and blush, hearing him say he loves me more. I know it's not possible for him to love me more than I love him, but I'll let it be for now. I'll prove him wrong later. I think to myself. Standing up from the ground, I look around a realize it's gotten really really dark. And cold. I never was able to feel cold before, but now, after being so close to Jack for such a long time, I can tell it is really cold out.

"Jack, where will you go now? Will you go back to them, or will you leave them, and stay with me?" I ask the question that's been rolling around in my head for the past hour or so. He looks down at the ground and after a moment, I realize he is crying. I reach over to him and pull him into a hug. He wraps his skinny arms around me and hugs me back.

"I... have to tell them, but I don't know how. What will they think? Will they be ok with it, or will they try to stop me? Or... NO! I don't think they'd do that... God, Pitch, I'm so scared..." he breathes out. I feel him shaking in my arms so I hold him closer and kiss the top of his head.

"Jackson, you'll be alright either way. If they try to stop you, call for me. I'll be there... We can talk it out, or honestly, I'd rather just do away with them, but anyways, we could just leave, and you'll never have to see them again, if you don't want to."

~Jack's P.O.V.~

I cling to Pitch like a child would their mother, and try to control my fear. The fear of rejection from the Guardians, disappointing them, and the fear of never seeing Bunny and Tooth, or Sandy and North again... it scares me so much.

They're like family. Though they'd never miss me, I would surely miss them... "I don't know what I should do Pitch. I want to stay with you. I feel safe and loved and wanted with you, but I feel warm and safe, though not exactly loved or noticed at the pole..." I shake uncontrollably for a moment and kick myself for being so weak.

I back away from his embrace, and yell out, "Dammit all," I stomp my foot and pick up my staff. "I want all of us TOGETHER!" I shout, and point at a large tree with my staff. Letting out a strangled growl of frustration, I release a large jet of ice from my staff and the tree is soon completely covered in dry ice. I slam the bottom of my staff into the dirt and send a wave of ice towards the frozen tree. As the wave hits the tree, it shatters and I collapse to the ground crying like a baby.

I hit the ground repeatedly with my fist and soon my knuckles are split and bleeding.

After witnessing my breakdown, Pitch walks up next to me and kneels down. He grabs my wrist lightly to stop me from hurting myself more and inspects the damage.

"Jack, no matter what happens... I'll never leave your side, unless you tell me to. I promise. But you hurt yourself pretty bad just now by punching the ground. You kept hitting a rock and now your hand is bleeding pretty badly. We need to bandage this up before it gets infected." He says calmly. Picking me up, Pitch carries me to the hole in the ground. "I'm taking you to my room, to fix your hand. Then we are going to the pole to talk to the Guardians. We need to get things sorted out." He sighs, "If you want us all together, then that's how it's gonna be." He leans his head towards mine and kisses my forehead. "I love you Jack, and I want to make you happy. So if everyone together is the way to do that, then God Damn It, that's what I'm going to make happen. So don't cry anymore. And stop hurting yourself. I have a punching bag in my training room that you can have. We can practise together. All of us, if you want, when you get upset or angry. But no more hitting the ground, especially one that has rocks in it that can cut you and leave scars."

I nod and lay my head on his chest, "Alright. Can I take a nap now?" I ask as a yawn escapes my lips.

He chuckles and smiles down at me. "You can after I wrap up your hand, Jackson." And that's exactly how it happened. Pitch wrapped my hand and I fell asleep on the way to the pole.

Little did I know, that the Guardians were well aware of what was happening. And even littler did I know, that they were planning something to celebrate it all.

So, I know it's been far too long, but let me know what you think. I am not very inspired to continue this story...I feel like it's going nowhere and no-one really wants to read it anyways, so I don't know if I'm going to continue it...

Anyways, I am going to be transferring a story I was working on a couple years ago from Quotev to Wattpad. It's just as horrible as this one, but whatever :) keep me updated on what you think of my story and tell me any ideas you've got for it. Lots of Love, Me.


	10. Chapter 7: The Dream

Chapter Seven: The Dream

Pic is of Lilly, daughter of Mother Nature. Credit for it goes to myself because I drew it :) and I'm pretty proud of it too. Anyways, on we go!

~Pitch's P.O.V.~

Watching Jack sleep so peacefully in my arms as I make my way to the North Pole makes my old heart constrict with a feeling I've only ever felt once before. Adoration and Love fills my entire soul to the point of overflowing, as I watch him. He has this absolutely adorable smile on his lips as he dreams.

I wonder what he's dreaming about that is making him so happy... I think to myself. Oh, why not? Just a small peek won't hurt anyone... and so, I plunge myself headfirst into his dream, hiding in the trees' shadow. As I watch, he is sitting on a blanket, that has a giant, intricate snowflake on a pure black background, and... what the Hell? I'm sitting across from him! And we are laughing... it has been a long while since I've truly laughed with joy or happiness.

And yet there we are, sitting and laughing with no care in the world. Just us two. On a beautiful day and on a picnic, it seems. As I'm watching, he reaches across the short distance between us and grabs the other me's hand.

The other me blushes and smiles, pulling him onto his lap. I feel a pang of jealousy and I have to scold myself because it's me and Jack over there but it's not actually me. I'm right here... ugh, I slowly exit his dream and as I do I smile, seeing the other me and him kiss. He's dreaming about us, that's all that matters to me... I think to myself. As I walk towards the North Pole, Jack shivers so I pull him closer to me and wrap my cloak around the both of us. I know he and I can't feel the cold very well and it doesn't affect us very much, but sometimes, it can take us off guard.

And noting it is always ten times colder at the Pole than anywhere else, I make a small shield of black sand surround Jack's front side so the wind doesn't get to him. After a few more minutes, I enter the main doors of the Guardians' Headquarters. I stop and wake up Jack with a slight kiss to his forehead. He smiles up at me as his eyes flutter open and he yawns.

"That was a nice nap... Thanks Pitch.." He says and kisses my nose, taking me slightly off guard. I chuckle and set him upright on his feet.

"We're here." I say and gesture around us. He looks around and sighs.

"Yes we are..." he says quietly. I grab his hand to give him some support and he smiles back at me. And so, hand in hand, we walk forward and up the stairs to the Main Lounge.

So I hope you guys like this one. I worked for two days minus the hours I was in school and eating and sleeping, but yeah. So let me know what you think. Lots of Love, Anna


	11. Chapter 8: Accepted?

Chapter Eight: Accepted?

~Bunnymund's P.O.V.~

"I honestly don't know whether to be happy for them, or mad that he's not with me..." I mutter to no one in particular. It just so happens that North hears me on this one and is taken by surprise.

"Bunny! I had feeling you liked him, but I thought it might have been my imagination running wild again!" He laughs loudly and I shrink back as he claps me on the back.

"Eye mate, and I'm so confused. I mean, I can't stand the bloody show-pony sometimes, but I don't know what I'll do without him pullin' me whiskers off the other times.." I bow my head and kick the table in front of me. "Help me out mate... I don't know what to do..." I whispered more to myself than North, but he had heard and he frowned.

"Bunny, you know I would if I could but this is Jack's decision. If you like him, you either have to tell him and see if he ever felt same or not, or don't tell him and let him be with pitch happily and never let him know your true feelings."

North says, clapping me on my back and wishing me luck before walking away.

"Eye, thanks mate..." I mutter to myself. I look over at Pitch and Jack who are smiling happily and holding hands, talking to Tooth. Jack looks in my direction and his smile falters. Frowning, I turn around and hop out of the room down the hall and out onto the back balcony. The moon is shining brightly and the cool breeze feels surprisingly good. I look up to the moon and sigh. "Manny, I need help. I don't know if I should tell him how I feel... if I do, he'll most likely reject me since he's with Pitch, but if I don't, then I'll never know if he had felt the same..." sighing I feel a gush of wind blow from behind me and I whip around just be face to face with the show-pony himself.


	12. Chapter 9: An Idea?

Chapter Nine: An Idea?

~Bunny's P.O.V.~

"Hey Bunny, whattya look so sad for?" Jack asks me, his face a mixture of both playful and concerned. In all honesty, it's an adorable look on him. So I shrug and say nothin' and watch as his smile drops down to a slight frown. "Aster, you can't lie to me. Somethin's got you upset, I can see it in your eyes, so what's wrong?" I look down and shrug.

"Nothing I can tell you without causing some trouble for you and Pitch..." I mutter and turn back around to look at the moon.

"What could you possibly say that would cause trouble for me and Pitch? That you love me and that if I wasn't pretty much taken would I feel the same way?" He asks jokingly and I turn back around so quickly I make myself dizzy and look at him with my mouth open.

"How did you guess all that?" I whisper and close my mouth. He looks at me with his head cocked sideways.

"Was I right? Wow, I always thought you hated my guts... well, truth be told, I like you too but I know I could only have one of you and it would be really hard to choose and if I had too I would choose neither to spare us all the heartache. If that didn't work, I'd probably go live with Jamie and Sophie and avoid everyone so it wouldn't hurt as bad, because Manny knows how much it would hurt us all if we saw each other and couldn't talk without it being uncomfortable..." He says in one big breath and looks at the ground at the end. I just stand there and look at him. I had no idea the bloody show-pony was so observant and Damn smart. I think to myself.

"Jack, that wouldn't solve anything. You know, I've never been one to back down from a challenge, and I get the feeling that Pitch doesn't either. I suppose I have a proposal then. But first a question. Jack, do you love me? Would you have given me a chance to be with you and make you happy?" I ask without thinking. Jack looks at Bunny and frowns slightly.

"Yeah, I do... and yes I would have, but Aster, what are you planning?" And as soon as I hear a yes to both, I head into the room towards Pitch Black and pull his arm to me and whisper into his ear. At my question, his face goes blank and he nods following me into my room. Once there, I proceed to discuss with him my idea.

The end for a moment. Sorry for such a long wait but please let me know what you think. Lots of Love!


	13. Chapter 10: An Idea? Set In Motion

Chapter Ten: An Idea? Set In Motion

Hey! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter guys and gals. Merry Christmas and Enjoy!

~Lots of Love, Anna~

~Pitch's P.O.V.~

At his question I go rigid. In agreement, I go with Aster to his room to discuss whatever his "idea" is. What could he be thinking? I wonder to myself. I'm not giving up my one source of happiness, not without a fight, so he must have a really good idea if he is really as serious about Jack as I am.

Soon we arrive at the rabbits room. As soon as we walk through the door, he closes and locks it.

"What is this all about Aster? You know full well how I feel about him, and if you think I'll give him up without a fight, you've got another thing coming." I state coldly, my heart pounding loudly in my chest with anxiety. "Whatever it is you've got planned, it had better be good for all of us."

"Relax Shadow-man, this is just an idea. Well, right now it's more of a confession. I should tell you this is as hard for me as it is for you... I love him. And it took him getting together with you to make me realize and admit it to both you and him. Hell, even myself." I grimace and nod in understanding. I can understand that. I think to myself. It took me seeing him completely broken and alone to realize that I really loved him and wanted to make him smile again.

"Anyways, he feels the same way about me but he refuses to break things off with you because he loves you just as much, if not more, and it's killing me." He says in a rush and starts pacing around the room. I watch him as I sit on the bed, finding it is really soft and comfortable. As I'm contemplating what to say, he continues to pace back and forth across the room. I'm getting really annoyed at his constant pacing so I threaten him.

"Rabbit, if you do not stop pacing and sit your ass down, I will make you sit down." He stops and looks at me. Seeing the threat in my eyes he nods and sits on the opposite side of the bed facing me. Sighing deeply, I turn and face him while crossing my legs.

"Sorry mate, just nervous I guess. You and I have never really gotten along to say the least. I'm honestly surprised that you are even here talking to me." He mutters. I chuckle to myself.

"Yes that is true. But truth be told, it's because we are both so stubborn in our beliefs that we clash constantly. At least with Jack, we can both agree." I laugh, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yeah, that and you are the boogeyman after all. Kinda hard to get along when we have been on opposite sides our entire lives. And if it wasn't for Jack, then we would still be absolutely hating each other. Speaking of Jack, that's what we need to talk about. First, I have a favor to ask of you. Nothing huge but, well if you will, you'll see for yourself." I nod to signal him to continue. "Alright, I've been working on something for Jack, and I finally have it mastered, but I need a second opinion on its appearance. I have been too afraid to show Jack in fear of what he'll think. Could you give me your opinion of it?" He asks, looking down at his paws. I tilt my head in shock at his honesty toward me.

"You? Afraid? I believe that is a first for you!" I tease him jokingly. A guys gotta have fun somehow right? He nods, and I am once again shocked. "I have never, in my entire existence, seen you so open, honest, and quite frankly, this nervous. It's surreal, even for me." I admit. I'm not sure whether or not I should pat his head or something. The room is still tense and we can both feel it starting to get to us. That is, until he laughs, which makes me laugh too and ends with us smiling. Me in happiness, and him in embarrassment and relief.

"Yeah, I know, and I've never seen you so calm and non-threatening, and dare I say, happy. This is the first time I've ever seen you smile a real smile Pitch." He says lightly, with a smile on his face. I nod in agreement and chuckle.

"Yeah. I suppose I could give you my opinion on whatever it is you've been working on." I acknowledge his previous question. Letting out a long breath, he stands up and stretches his arms, legs, and back.

"Thanks Pitch, it means a lot. Just don't laugh or yell or anything okay?" He laughs nervously and I chuckle. With my nod he exclaims, "Alright, here goes nothin." And slowly a grayish-blue light surrounds him. In a short amount of time, his whole body is glowing and completely enveloped in the light. I can barely make out what is happening. When the light fades though, I see something that shocks me even more than a lightening bolt straight from the sky ever could.

And that is the worst cliff hanger in the world! Sorry guys and gals but I couldn't resist the temptation! I can already tell though, that a lot of you will guess what is about to happen. And you'll probably be right but whatever :) hope you liked this one! Hmu with any questions, ideas or comments you might have and I'll try my best to answer them. :)

~Lots of Love from me to you!


	14. Chapter 11: A Change In Appearance

Chapter Eleven: A Change In Appearance

At the top, is how I envision Bunny when he changes.

I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have had zero inspiration on this story... I need help guys. Either that or it's done until I get some more ideas. Sorry! And please don't hunt me down and kill me for this! I still love you all and I hope to get some kind of idea soon. Thank you and again sorry! 3

~Bunny's POV~

Don't laugh, don't laugh... I think to myself. This is so much harder than I thought it would be. If Pitch laughs at this, I'll bloody kill 'im, I swear I will. As soon as my light fades, and he can see me, his expression goes from one of confusion to one of absolute shock, to bright red, and I hear a choked sound him. Oh bloody hell, I knew he'd... wait what is he doing? I ask myself as I watch him scramble to get something from his cloak while holding his face with his other hand.

I gasp as I realize that he is trying to stop his nose from bleeding. At the exact moment that this registers in my mind, I can't contain my laughter as he presses a wadded up napkin to his nose and puts his other hand over his eyes.. "Are ya okay over there mate? Cat got yer tongue?" I ask, gasping for air between fits of laughter.

"Yes and no. I just... wasn't expecting this! Can you put on some pants or something!" he exclaimed. It didn't go unnoticed that his face was beet red, so I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Aww, Pitch yer blushin. But that still doesn't tell me yer opinion mate." I chuckle and step forward. I grab his hand that's covering his eyes and pull it down so he can see me. His face goes even redder and he pulls his hand out of mine as he scrambles off the bed to stand up on the opposite side. Clearing his throat and looking off to the side with his hands behind his back and his face still tinted pink, he replies faintly, "You look fine rabbit..." and then he abruptly turns to face me again, making sure to look at my face and not any lower. "So, the plan?" he asks, the normal calm and cool tone back in his voice. "And really, put on some clothes, what are we in, a strip club?" since we have to get along for Jack's sake, I compose myself and continue while going over to a dresser and grabbing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and some boxer-briefs. Pulling them both on, I stand up straight and walk back over to the bed and sit down.

"This is gonna be strange and difficult for the both of us, but I was thinking you and Jack and myself could be together." I say, completely serious. "I'm not saying that you and I have to feel the same way about each other, but I was thinking that if it makes him happy, then I'm willing to be around you more often." I say as I pause to give him some time to think. You see, when I have something or want something, I'll do whatever I can to get it and keep it. But, when that something happens to be a someone who has feelings and dreams and ambitions of his own, I have to listen to what HE wants, and how HE feels, and if Pitch Black is one of those things, then dammit, I'll put up with that so that Jack can be happy. If Pitch loves Jack as much as I do, then he'll at least think about it. "So that's my proposal. You and I both date the Snowflake and we put up with each other, to make him happy." I finish and lean back on the bed, with my arms behind my head. As I wait for him to decide, I close my eyes and relax.

~Pitch's POV~

I honestly never thought this would happen. I mean, Aster and I have never, and I mean NEVER, agreed on anything, so for him to be this serious, honest, and ready to do this, then he must really love Jack too. Which is one of the only reasons I'm going to accept this. The other reason is that Jack cares about him too, and I don't want to be the reason that he is sad or upset.

"I wish for us to speak to Jack first, and if he agrees to this, then I too will accept your proposal then, Aster Bunnymund. Do we have a deal?" I ask, ready to get this over and done with.

"R-really mate? Yeah? Okay, L-let's go get Jack then!" He said, returning to his bunny self, jumping off of the bed, and hopping around the room happily. The smile on his face is priceless and it makes me feel a little better about this whole three-way-relationship thing. If Jack gets as happy as this, then I know I'll have made the right choice. I think to myself as I grab Bunny's shoulder. "Are you quite finished hopping about the room like some wild animal on crack?" I jokingly ask, releasing him and stepping toward the door to grab the handle.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bout that mate, I'm just excited and a bit nervous, you know?" he replies, his face heating up under his fur. I chuckle and reply,

"Yeah, I know. So come on." I say, poking his forehead and opening the door. "I want to talk to him first, then you can come out to the balcony too, alright?"

"Sure mate, just give me a signal when you're done talking to him and I'll be there. Should I be in my other form or should I save that for later?" He ponders aloud, so I tell him what I think.

"I myself would save that for when we get home... Wait. Where would we be staying? I don't wish to leave my home, and I'm not sure if the warren will be happy if I stay there. And Jack... I don't know where he'll want to stay." I agonize over this for a brief moment until Bunny places a paw on my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, we'll figure all that out with Jack if he agrees. Alright mate?" Bunny says quietly, calming me down enough to think straight. (See what I did there? hehehe... anyways.)

"Yeah, ok. Good idea." I say, silently scolding myself for almost losing my composure. "Jackson." I call out. He turns away from North, Tooth, and Sandman to look at me with a questioning smile. I smile back a sincere smile, and motion him to come over to me, to which he turns back to the other Guardians and tells them something. They nod and let him leave them. He flies over to me, doing a series of small flips before landing on his bare feet and smiling up at me before frowning slightly.

"How is everyone treating you so far? Are you okay, did something happen? Did Bunny try to fight you?" He asks, a slight hint of panic in his voice. I laugh and pat him on the head, loving how soft his white hair is under my fingertips.

"Everyone is treating me fine, I am doing very well, and no, that jackrabbit didn't try to fight me. Everything is fine Jack, I just wanted to talk to you outside for a little bit. There are some things I wish to talk to you about." I say while chuckling. I hold out my hand to him and he sighs, smiling and mumbling a quiet,

"Thank goodness." while placing his smaller, cold, pale hand in mine. "Okay, lead the way." He laughs floating hand in hand, beside me as I walk to the balcony doors. Opening the door, I allow him to go through first and then I turn around and nod to Aster before I close the door behind me. I hear Jack sigh and I turn around to see him sitting on the rail and looking up at the stars. I slowly walk over to him and place my hands on his hips from behind as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Jack." I say quietly, kissing his cool cheek and gazing at the side of his face. He tilts his head back and looks at me sideways.

"Yeah Pitch?" he asks, just as quietly. I search his eyes before I finally get the courage to tell him.

"Aster and I were talking a little bit ago, and..." Jack sits up straight and looks away from me before I can finish.

"What did he tell you?" He asks. I can feel the temperature drop a few degrees and I know I either upset him, or made him really angry. I pick him up and turn him around to face me.

"He said that he loves you." I say and before I can continue he grabs my cloak and burries his face into my chest. Before I know it, he starts trembling and I hear him sobbing, as I feel his warm tears soaking my shirt. "Jack, it's alright. Shhh, everything's going to be ok..." I say, putting my arms around him and pulling him closer. He shakes his head frantically and tries to speak, his words coming out in between small gasps for air.

"P-Pitch! I- I'm s-so soorrryyy! I want to h-hate him so bad, but I c-caaan't! I Love you s-sooo m-much, but I love him toooo, but I don't e-ever want t-to leave youuu, but I don't want to hurt that s-stupid Kangaroo b-b-because I love him tooooo...!" He cries loudly into my shirt and I just hold him, whispering to him that I know, and that it's okay.

"Calm down Jackson, I know, I know. It's alright, I promise, everything is going to work out, that's why Aster came to me. He wanted to talk, so we did, and he has an idea that might make it a lot easier for all three of us, Okay? Just breath and calm down." I help him relax by massaging his back and shoulder, and I know it's working because he stops shaking so badly and his sobbing has been reduced to quiet sniffles. "There, now isn't that better?" I ask, pulling away and grabbing his face softly in my hands. He nods and sniffles a few times before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Pitch. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you but I also don't want to lose Bunny... I feel like I'm being far too selfish but I don't want to hurt either of you." He says dejectedly. Looking down, a few tears escape his eyes as he holds my hands to his face. I feel myself frown and pull him into a passionate kiss, one that I pour all of my love into, trying to show to him that I love him more than anything else in the world. After a brief moment of shock, he melts into the kiss, letting go of my hands and putting his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I pull back and smile down to him. "I love you Jackson Overland Frost, and that's why, Aster and I have come to an agreement. One that, if you want, we will both be with you, for as long as you'll have us." I explain, standing up straight and signaling Bunny with some Nightmare sand through the door, to join us outside.

"What?"


	15. Chapter 12: Is It Too Good To Be True?

Chapter Twelve: Too Good To Be True?

~Jack's POV~

"What?" I am completely shocked at what I was just told.

Does he really expect me to believe this? After a second of silence, someone opens the door and comes out, closing it behind them. I'm too shocked to even register that it's Bunny who came out, and because of that, he had the opportunity to startle me.

"Snowflake... are ya alright?" He asks, suddenly touching my shoulder making me jump. I turn around and throw a snowball in his face. He stumbles back and wipes his face with his paw and then looks at me with wide eyes and a half open mouth.

"Oh my god Bunny, I am so sorry! I didn't even know you were out here..." I smack myself in the forehead and then I realize, wait, when did he get out here... "What is going on right now? I am so confused. One of you tell me what you talked about and why you're actually getting along." I shout, holding my staff tightly in my right hand and jumping over the rail and hovering there, giving myself some room to breath. "Please... Bunny, what is Pitch talking about? He said you had an idea that might make things easier... I don't understand..." I whisper, loud enough for them to hear, but not as loud as I was a moment ago.

"Well, I had thought, that because you love Pitch and refuse to leave him, but that you also love me, as I love you, that all three of us could be together. I know it is strange, but we don't want to see you torn, it hurts us to see you so hurt and we want to do everything we can to make you happy." He says in a rush.

"Even if that means putting up with each other for the majority of the time." Pitch adds, pointedly glancing at Bunny, which earns a joyous laugh from me.

"Are you both serious! You would... You would do that, for me?" I ask, jumping down from the railing and grabbing both of their hands, a huge smile on my face that won't go away. I see them look at each other and then nod, smiles evident on both of their faces.

"Yes." They said together, and at the same time, they leaned down and each placed a kiss on my cheek. My face went bright red with embarrassment and happiness, so to cover that up, I jumped up and put my arms around their necks, pulled them closer to me and hugged them both, stuffing my face right between their shoulders.

"I love you both so much, thank you. Thank you." I say, tears of happiness forming in my eyes.


End file.
